


Deseando Mas y Plato Favorito

by CariZee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spanish translations of Wanting More and Favorite Dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseando Mas y Plato Favorito

 

 

DESEANDO MÁS

Cari Z.

                                                            

 

Título original: _Wanting more_

© Cari Z.

Traducción y formato: Traductores Anónimos

Página de la autora: <http://carizerotica.blogspot.com>.

 

 

 

Todos los derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro o e-book puede ser reproducida o transmitida en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, electrónico o mecánico, incluyendo fotocopias, grabaciones, o por cualquier sistema de almacenamiento y recuperación de información sin el permiso por escrito del autor.

 

Esta es una obra de ficción. Cualquier parecido con personas vivas o muertas es pura coincidencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dijo que se llamaba Mike. Tenía la energía nerviosa y aturdida de un hombre que estaba mintiendo, que sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero que no le preocupaba. Tenía unos treinta y tantos, la cara redonda y era atractivo. Me observó en la barra  y solicitó un baile privado.  Lo conduje a un cuarto con cortinas y lo senté en una silla y, a continuación actué para él. Supongo que calificarlo como baile puede ser un poco incorrecto. Allí me estaba retorciendo, moliendo, realizando una prudente colocación de las manos para animarlo. Después de todo, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Supe que me llevaría a casa desde el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en mí en la sala. El baile erótico solo selló el acuerdo.

«Mike» me llevó a su casa. Tenía un buen coche, un biplaza, lo cual me indicó que no era un padre de familia tradicional. Vivía en una casa preciosa en uno de los suburbios de Denver, no demasiado lejos del Capitolio y del club en el que trabajaba. Tres plantas con altos ventanales y hiedra cubriendo la fachada la hacían parecer como algo sacado de una vieja novela británica. Dejé que me escoltara al interior, con las manos húmedas aferrando la mía a la vez que la puerta se cerraba a nuestras espaldas. Comenzamos con un beso, él ansiosamente y yo devolviéndoselo en respuesta. La manos escarbaban dentro de mis pantalones de cuero ajustados ―le llevó un gran esfuerzo de su parte― y antes de darme cuenta estábamos desnudos. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado más allá de la sala de estar.

Mike se tendió en un amplio sillón reclinable de cuero blanco y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo, frotando nuestras ingles juntas mientras continuaba apretándome contra él, tenso por la necesidad y jadeando de deseo. Me quería en ese instante, lo sentía en su cuerpo y en sus cortos e inarticulados murmullos. Trató de obligarme en un momento dado, pero lo impedí.

―Condón ―murmuré contra sus labios―. Tengo uno aquí. Espera un momento… ―Recostado en su brazo, alcancé mi chaqueta descartada y el pequeño paquete de aluminio en el bolsillo. A medida que mis dedos se envolvieron a su alrededor, sentí el cuerpo de Mike tensarse. El reclinable volvió bruscamente a una posición vertical, sacudiéndome de encima de él al suelo a la vez que me golpeaba la cabeza contra el borde de la mesa de café. Permanecí allí durante un momento, aturdido, mientras las voces comenzaron a elevarse.

―James… ―La voz de Mike era temblorosa y alta―. Pensé que estabas todavía en Vancouver, la conferencia… ¿por qué no?

―Terminó pronto. Traté de llamar, pero está claro que estabas ocupado con otra cosa. ―La voz del nuevo hombre era escalofriante―. Levanta a tu puta y vestíos.

―Mi… bien, sí… ―De repente tuve la ropa en mis manos y me puse en pie y luego me empujó hacia la puerta apurado―. Juro por Dios, James, que no es lo que piensas. Él…

―Para. ―Otras manos tocaron mis hombros y me encontré alzando la vista hacia el duro y guapo rostro de, supuse, James―. Él está sangrando. ―¿Era eso el calor que sentía detrás de mi oreja?― No puedes echarle a patadas con un tiempo como este, Liam, no según está. Por el amor de Dios. ―Se encontró con mis ojos de  nuevo―. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda, segunda puerta, hay un cuarto de baño. Úsalo para limpiarte y vestirte. Quédate allí hasta que yo vaya y te atienda.

Asentí, aturdido. Mi cabeza estaba dolorida y mi corazón apenas había disminuido su ansiedad, bombeando adrenalina. Me alejé de ellos por el pasillo y hasta el cuarto de baño que me indicó, y me encerré. Las voces se elevaron, no eran gritos completamente, pero sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera no era bonito. Y aquí estaba, encerrado en el baño. Mierda.

Usé una toalla para limpiarme y me vestí con rapidez, debatiendo si debía o no usar mi teléfono y llamar a alguien para que viniera a buscarme. Miles, mi jefe, era un hombre prudente y no le gustaba implicarse, a ser posible. Podría intentar llamar a Johnny, pero seguro que estaba en su propio negocio ahora mismo y no apreciaría una interrupción. No tenía dinero para un taxi. Y no había manera de que llamara a la poli, incluso si las cosas terminaban mal.

Dejé de lado la idea de usar mi teléfono y examiné el corte en mi cabeza en su lugar. No estaba mal, pero el bulto que se elevaba sobre ella hizo que me alegrara de no haberme cortado el pelo y llevarlo a la altura de la mandíbula. Me lavé las hebras ensangrentadas en el lavabo y después presioné una gasa sobre el corte. Me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro, sostuve mi cabeza, y escuché la intensa discusión en la sala.

Mike ―no, Liam― era chillón, estaba llorando, explicando y rogando todo al mismo tiempo. La voz de James era baja, profunda y dura, tan fría como el hielo que colgaba en el exterior de las ventanas. La discusión se prolongó durante unos diez minutos, después hubo pasos fuertes, luego el sonido de un portazo arriba y el silencio. Aguardé en una tensa anticipación. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto? Al menos mi cabeza había dejado de sangrar.

Unos momentos después el picaporte de la puerta del baño se movió. Un golpe sonó justo después.

―Abre la puerta.

Ese era James. No quería contrariarle más, así que desbloqueé la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Estaba justo al otro lado de ella con los brazos cruzados. Me miró de arriba abajo lentamente, deteniéndose durante un momento en el ensangrentado algodón que tenía en la mano.

―¿Es serio?

―No ―respondí manteniendo la voz baja. Yo había estado con clientes difíciles anteriormente y sabía como manejar su rabia. Sin embargo, nunca ningún amante de un cliente me había mirado fijamente. Este era uno de los momentos más incómodos de toda mi vida.

―Tíralo entonces. Te voy a llevar de vuelta.

¿Qué? ―¿Qué? ―le pregunté cuando mi boca alcanzó a mi celebro.

―Te llevo de vuelta a tu… ―su boca se curvó ligeramente―, establecimiento. Liam dijo que viniste con él, dudo que tengas una forma de volver.

―Podría tomar un taxi. ―En realidad no podía, pero no me entusiasmaba la idea de entrar en un coche con un hombre que obviamente estaba furioso conmigo.

―Mi coche es más rápido y tengo que ir de todas maneras. ―Su rostro se suavizó, apenas―. No voy hacerte daño.

Yo había oído eso antes, pero realmente lo creía viniendo de este chico. Parecía respetable, un empresario más agradable que el promedio con su traje gris oscuro y una camisa blanca almidonada abierta en el cuello. El pelo negro, rizado emergía desde el borde del blanco y limpio algodón y lo habría mirado más si pensara que no me pillaría. Era más alto que yo por casi una cabeza, y su rostro, aunque guapo, podría haber sido tallado en un bloque de granito dada toda la emoción que vi en él. No es exactamente la reacción que me esperaba después de que hubiera llegado a casa para encontrar a su amante con otro hombre.

No dije nada más, solo cogí mi chaqueta y me la puse. Me entregó mi pequeño bolso de viaje ―que había olvidado por completo en el calor del momento―  entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Miré a mí alrededor con cautela. Nada roto; no había evidencia de una discusión a excepción de la mesita de café torcida. Liam no estaba a la vista.

James sostuvo la puerta para mí y salí al frío. El aire picaba en mi corte y realmente no llevaba ropa de invierno, así que estaba encantado de entrar en su coche. Era otro coche deportivo, cómodo y caro. Le di la dirección del club y volví a hundirme en el asiento con calefacción, manteniendo la mirada hacia delante. Él no dijo nada, solo conducía. Rápido. Llegamos allí en quince minutos. Aparcó delante del club e hizo un gesto hacia él.

Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y después me detuve. La culpa me carcomía, lo cual era extraño, ya que no era yo el que había engañado. Solo había sido el instrumento de la traición. 

―Lo siento.

―No te culpo. ―Hizo un gesto de nuevo. Capté la indirecta y salí del coche. Se marchó y me dejó allí de pie, completamente perplejo.

Me fui a casa después de eso. Vivía a poca distancia del club y de todos modos mi turno había terminado. Cuando llegué a casa, me di una ducha y puse el despertador, después me desplomé en la cama. Quería dormirme enseguida, pero mi mente no podía dejar de reproducir los acontecimientos de la noche. No era a causa de Liam, aunque me sentía mal por él. No podía dejar de pensar en James.

¿Qué tipo de persona vivía su vida tan lógicamente? Sabía que lo que había sucedido no fue culpa mía, pero a los amantes despechados no se les reconoce por ser el tipo de personas que dejan que la lógica los guíe a través de una crisis. No habría estado tan tranquilo si hubiera sido yo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que no tenía novio. Me sentía culpable tan solo de pensar en engañar a alguien a quien amaba. Tres meses más y entonces me habría graduado en la escuela culinaria e iría a trabajar como chef. No me pagarían tan bien, pero me encantaba cocinar. Lo que hacía ahora era solo trabajo.

Johnny me había introducido en el negocio. Yo estaba solo, sin blanca y era ingenuo, y él fue un amigo en horas bajas. Durante un tiempo fue más que un amigo, pero Johnny es el tipo de chico al que le gusta probar. Somos parecidos: ambos delgados, en forma y atractivos, pero él era moreno y de una belleza exótica, mientras que yo era pálido y de rasgos afilados. A bastante gente le gustaba mi apariencia y me miraban, pero Johnny era la reina del club, y lo sabía.

Se rio cuando le hablé de mi tarde al día siguiente.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, momento incómodo!

―Prueba con paralizante ―gemí―. El cliente estaba listo para echarme fuera a la nieve, estaba muy asustado.

―¿Y luego tuvieron una discusión? ―Johnny levantó una ceja y sonrió lascivamente―. ¿Una desgarradora y estridente discusión, llena de acusaciones de promesas incumplidas? Cuenta.

Le lancé una servilleta. ―Eres una reina del drama.

―Lo sé, pero te encanta de todos modos. ―Él me sonrió―. Alex, necesitas buscarte un papi. Olvídate de ser chef. Encuentra un papi y todo irá mejor. Los pequeños muchachos como nosotros necesitan papis para disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida.

―Tú lo sabes muy bien, tienes a tres de ellos. ―Nuestro club era visitado por muchos de los hombres más ricos y Johnny era de lo más encantador.

―Y le agradezco a todos y cada uno.

―Entonces, ¿por qué todavía trabajas en el club?

―Porque me gusta. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Porque soy bueno en lo que hago. Porque me gusta ser el centro de atención.

―Algún día ―le dije serio―, te enamorarás de alguien y querrás estar solo con él. Entonces las cosas cambiarán.

―Alex, no eres exactamente la voz de la experiencia aquí ―respondió Johnny secamente―. Ese es tu sueño, no el mío. Además, ya estoy enamorado de mí mismo. En el momento que deje de brillar en el club tendré un papi que me pueda dar todas las cosas bonitas que quiero y poder ir a cualquier lugar. Algún lugar cálido como Maui. ―Se abanicó burlonamente.

Me reí de él. ―Seguramente lo lograrás.

―Sé que lo haré. Solo no entiendo por qué tú no. ―Se inclinó y acarició mi brillante y moreno cabello―. Eres tan hermoso, Alex. Podrías tener una vida fácil si encontraras a la persona adecuada que te la diera, en vez de echarte a perder con cocinas calurosas y cuchillos afilados.

―Me gusta cocinar. ―Le recordé deliberadamente―. Como tú bien sabes. ¿Cómo estaba la ternera al parmesano?

 ―Deliciosa. Ahora debo ir al gimnasio para no engordar. No entiendo por qué no estás gordo, tal y como cocinas.

Me encogí de hombros. ―Lo mejor de la cocina es tener a alguien más que lo aprecie.

―Bueno, no hay más que verme. Quizás puedas conseguir un papi a través de un restaurante. Alguien a quien le guste la buena comida y los culos lindos.

―Oh, vete al gimnasio.

Tenía las clases por la tarde y por la noche trabajaba en el club. Miles llevaba un negocio al filo de la legalidad y a pesar de que un montón de sospechas flotaban sobre el lugar, los polis nunca lo cerraron. Todos los actos sexuales se llevaban a cabo detrás de cortinas y puertas cerradas, y se alentaba a los clientes a desarrollar «relaciones» y llevarnos a casa. Eso conducía a situaciones tensas de vez en cuando, pero el mejor dinero procedía de las pernoctaciones. Miles se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar, y si informábamos acerca de problemas con alguien, este sería vetado en el club. Pensé en hablarle de Liam y James, pero decidí no hacerlo. Era muy poco probable que volvieran.

Menos mal que no vivía en Las Vegas; era un pésimo jugador. Dos semanas después del desagradable incidente, tuve que comerme mis palabras. Estaba en el escenario bailando cuando lo vi entrar en el club. Se sentó en la barra y pidió algo, sus ojos nunca me dejaron. Él. James.

No sabía su apellido, pero sabía que había estado pensando en él las últimas dos semanas. Me gustan los hombres más dominantes, y él había sacado mi lado más fetichista cuando había sido mandón conmigo. Había estado demasiado nervioso en el momento para apreciarlo, pero mis posteriores fantasías lo compensaron con creces. Y ahora estaba aquí, y estaba mirándome.

Era tarde y esta era mi última actuación de la noche. Decidí hacerlo un poco más apasionado de lo que había planeado. Llevaba unos pantalones sueltos, una camisa de seda negra y corbata, y un fedora . La corbata estaba ya suelta y la camisa abierta. Me pavoneaba al final del escenario y me quedé posando mientras me quitaba la corbata. La giré alrededor de mi cuerpo, deslizándola hacia atrás y adelante entre mis muslos y arriba alrededor del cuello antes de lanzarla a uno de los clientes habituales, quien la cogió con una sonrisa. Me quité la camisa, pasando las manos sobre mi pecho y abajo por mi estrecha cintura y a continuación comencé con los pantalones.

Algunos chicos llevan botas de vaquero, otros llevan zapatillas de deporte, algunos van descalzos. Cuando estás quitándote la ropa no importa realmente, pero si no llevas el calzado adecuado se puede romper el hechizo. Me veía bastante andrógino bajo las luces rojizas, y cuando le di la espalda a la multitud y me incliné, exponiendo poco a poco mi culo y piernas tonificadas mientras me deslizaba fuera de los pantalones, se reveló mi elección de calzado. Zapatos de tacón altos. Tacones muy altos. Soy lo suficientemente flexible como para tocar el suelo con la punta de los dedos con los tacones de aguja de trece centímetros, y hacen que mis piernas parezcan increíbles. Me erguí, mis manos tocando mi cuerpo sin vello y los silbidos comenzaron a surgir.

Silbar estaba bien, significaba que los chicos se involucraban. Me colgué  los pantalones por encima del hombro y arqueé la cadera sugestivamente, luego los lancé al fondo y me pavoneé alrededor de la barra. Con nada más que con el fedora negro, los tacones de aguja y un tanga, mi piel brillaba bajo las estridentes luces. Me agarré a la barra con las manos y me incliné por la cintura en un ángulo de noventa grados, empujé las caderas hacia atrás y luego me deslicé sinuosamente en posición vertical. Me froté contra la barra, dejé que mis pies se deslizaran debajo de mí y di la vuelta en un giro fácil. 

La música estaba llegando a su fin. Quería hacerle saber a James que lo había visto, hacerlo constar de algún modo, pero él estaba sentado demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. Pero entonces, todavía tenía el sombrero. Me arrastré por el escenario, sintiendo los dedos ansiosos acariciando mis muslos y hombros al pasar, pero solo tenía ojos para James. Me detuve al final del escenario, me senté sobre mis talones, girando el sombrero en un dedo y luego lanzándoselo a él. La canción terminó, las luces se apagaron y tuve más aplausos de los que normalmente tengo en una actuación. Siempre era bueno, pero este último baile realmente lo había sentido.

Me puse de pie y caminé fuera del escenario a la espera de ofertas para hacer mi papel. Un baile podría servir para unas cuantas horas de trabajo detrás de las cortinas si el club estaba concurrido. Estaba lleno y llegaban ofertas, pero esperé. Tal vez él podría… joder, ¿por qué había venido aquí? Puede que no tuviera nada que hacer conmigo.  Probablemente no, y yo necesitaba más clientes esta noche para contentar a Miles. Estaba a punto de aceptar una oferta de uno de los habituales cuando me dieron un mensaje de que el hombre que estaba en la barra quería invitarme a una copa.

Una copa. Era un comienzo. Era un raro, extraño, y loco comienzo. Miles no quedaría satisfecho con una bebida solamente, pero seguramente podría trabajar en algo más. Tenía la esperanza de poder trabajar en algo más. Me puse nuevamente la camisa y los pantalones y di un rodeo por detrás de la barra evitando ser asaltado por otros clientes. Jennifer me dejó pasar con una sonrisa y señaló hacia James, pero antes yo había memorizado dónde estaba exactamente. Me acerqué a él llevando un par de chanclas ahora, me daban calambres en las pantorrillas después de un rato de usar los tacones de aguja.

Estaba pasando los dedos por el borde del fedora y me lo tendió mientras me acercaba.

―¿Pierdes algo?

―Gracias. ―Sonreí y tomé el sombrero de su mano poniéndolo sobre la barra.

―¿Qué vas a tomar?

―Solo una Coca-Cola, por favor. No debería beber mientras estoy trabajando.

―Muy bien. ―Jennifer sabía lo que me gustaba y lo puso antes de que James pudiera pedirlo. Me miraba de manera especulativa, con un codo sobre la barra. Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida tratando de no parecer nervioso. Estaba nervioso, preocupado de que él estuviera aquí para echarme una bronca y por la sensación de sentirme atraído por él, todo al mismo tiempo. Él no dijo nada, así que después de un momento, hablé.

―No recuerdo que hayas estado aquí alguna vez antes ―dije eso, sin ser capaz de desprenderme de la vergüenza―. ¿Por qué pasarte ahora?

―Quería darte las gracias.

Bueno, eso me desconcertó. Tosí un poco mi sorbo de Coca-Cola.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque Liam puede ser un gilipollas increíblemente desconsiderado y estoy seguro de que esta no era la primera vez que me engañaba. ―Se encogió de hombros, mayormente con indiferencia, pero me di cuenta de que estaba molesto con ello―. Hemos estado juntos durante años, y las cosas se volvieron cómodas. ―Me miró de arriba abajo sonriendo ligeramente―. Y desde luego no puedo criticar su gusto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Cristof.

―Ese no es tu nombre.

―Es mi nombre artístico. Mi verdadero nombre es Alex. ―Mierda, ¿acababa de tener un desliz? Utilizábamos seudónimos para preservar la distancia profesional. Apenas había hablado diez palabras con este tipo y había soltado mi verdadero nombre.

―Alex. ―Extendió la mano―. James Fitzgerald.

―Encantado de conocerte. ―Estreché con firmeza la mano―. Incluso si… bueno…

―Lo sé.

Jennifer tosió ligeramente. Sabía que era mi señal. ―Mierda. Tengo que volver al trabajo. ―Lo solté de mala gana.

―¿Vuelves arriba del escenario?

―No, ese fue mi último baile de esta noche, pero todavía me quedan un par de horas de mi turno y… ―Me encogí de hombros.

―¿Cómo vas a pasarlas?

―Haciendo un baile privado, probablemente. ―Él había preguntado―. A pesar de cómo nos conocimos, en realidad no voy a casa con muchos tipos. 

Él sonrió, como si pudiera verme por dentro. No sabía qué estaba viendo, pero esperaba que fuese algo que le gustara.

―¿Cuánto cobras?

Oh, Dios, sí. ―Eso depende ―contesté, tratando de sonar informal―. Los bailes pueden ser tan cortos como una canción o tan largos como un cliente desee. Luego están los extras…

―¿Qué clase de extras?

Momento de activar cierto encanto. Alargué la mano y tracé una línea a través de su pulgar, después hacia abajo en el valle entre este y el índice.

―Lo que llevo puesto, cuánto te toco, si llegas a tocarme… pequeños detalles.

Se estaba excitando, pude ver cuánto. Su rostro era todavía bastante inescrutable, pero su ingle mostraba algo completamente diferente.

―¿Cuánto por ti, con lo que llevas puesto ahora más el sombrero, manos incluidas, durante un cuarto de hora?

Todo un hombre de negocios. Por lo general, un largo y baile privado con toqueteo conmigo costaba ochenta dólares, pero ciertamente quería que se quedara.

―Cincuenta dólares. ¿Quieres una habitación privada?

James sonrió otra vez, solo un poco. ―¿Cuál es la otra opción?

―Una cortina. La gente no puede ver, pero pueden oír. En la habitación privada somos solo nosotros dos.

―Privado ―me dijo y me entregó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

―Está bien, entonces. ―Me acerqué y le agarré ligeramente la mano―. Ven conmigo.

Se puso de pie y luego me puso el fedora en la cabeza inclinándolo un poco hacia un lado. Me miró y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Mejor.

―Lo tendré en cuenta. ―Probablemente no iba a poder sacármelo de la cabeza. Lo llevé a mi habitación. Todos los bailarines que trabajaban en el club tenían sus propias habitaciones, y mientras la de Johnny parecía un harén, toda llena de terciopelo, cojines e incienso, la mía era un poco más espartana. Había una silla en el centro de la habitación, cómoda pero no tan grande que no pudiera ponerme a horcajadas. Un lazo de cuerda colgaba desde el techo justo por encima de la silla, lo suficiente alto como para estar fuera del alcance del cliente. Las paredes estaban decoradas con anchas rayas blancas y negras alternándose entre sí, la música sonaba en la habitación a través de dos altos y finos altavoces en las esquinas. Grandes espejos cuadrados engalanaban las paredes laterales, por lo que el cliente podía obtener una vista diferente de nosotros si quisiera. Los suministros de limpieza y un pequeño reloj estaban colocados discretamente detrás de una mesa baja.

Una nueva canción estaba a punto de comenzar, así que hice un gesto hacia la silla.

―Por favor, siéntate.

James se sentó y me miró minuciosamente mientras hacía unos arreglos de última hora. Me quité las chanclas y me remangué las mangas de la camisa, y luego me moví hacia él. Podría simplemente haber bajado de un salto y comenzar a molerme como hice con su novio ―su ex ahora, supongo―, pero quería ver más de él. Quería sentir más. Me acerqué lentamente, arrastrando los dedos por su antebrazo, subiendo por el bíceps y arremolinándolos en un círculo alrededor de su hombro. Me dejó tocarle, mirando directamente hacia delante pero no a mí. Caminé detrás de él, arrastrando las manos por sus hombros y cuello y por el borde de su pelo negro y corto.  Algunos chicos eran quisquillosos con el pelo y yo no quería romper el estado de ánimo, así que simplemente bordeé los dedos sobre la nuca y la parte exterior de las orejas. Cada parte de su cuerpo me intrigaba y me complació que me dejara explorar. 

Me dirigí hacia el frente otra vez, mis dedos estaban ansiosos por seguir tocándolo, pero él no había pagado para eso. Quería que bailara para él. Sonriéndole con picardía, cogí la cuerda que había por encima de nosotros y me bajé muy lentamente sobre sus muslos. Me gustaba la cuerda. Me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y, a la vez, exhibir todo mi cuerpo.

Me rocé contra él, ligeramente, ondulándome como una ola. Finalmente las manos de James se acercaron y comenzaron a desabrocharme los botones. La sensación de sus dedos contra mi piel me hizo estremecer, y para el momento en el que quedé desnudo hasta la cintura, estaba completamente duro. Solté la cuerda y la camisa se deslizó por mis hombros mientras me apoyaba más sobre él, moviendo mis manos por su pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con alguien a quien realmente deseara tocar? Era bueno en mi trabajo y disfrutaba de los hombres, pero nunca había deseado a ninguno de mis clientes como deseaba a James ahora. Quería más que un baile, quería que me desnudara, me forzara sobre mi espalda y me tomara con fuerza, amortiguando mis gritos con un beso. Quería… joder, necesitaba concentrarme si iba a superar esto sin desmayarme. 

Toqueteé sus pezones a través de la tela de la camisa. Él tocó los míos también, una sonrisa lenta surgió en su rostro cuando vio los piercings. Tiró de ellos, suavemente al principio y luego con más fuerza, y me mordí el labio inferior para no gemir. Sus ojos absorbieron todo de mí, y rogué porque le gustara lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente, desabroché su camisa y no pude resistir pasar los dedos a través del rizado vello oscuro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando arañé ligeramente su piel y sentí el calor de la satisfacción en mi interior. Estaba complaciéndolo, eso era importante.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero probablemente eran al menos quince minutos. Lamentablemente tuve que hacer avanzar las cosas. Me puse de pie, dejando caer la camisa lejos y luego giré alrededor. Me senté y apreté la hendidura de mi culo contra su ingle, duro y a continuación ligero, variando la presión con el ritmo. Sus grandes manos se extendieron para ahuecar mis mejillas, y cuando las apretó, el calor se disparó directamente a mi polla, estirándola contra el tanga. Gemí esta vez, no pude evitarlo. James tendió la mano para alcanzar el sencillo cierre de los pantalones, lo desabrochó y los apartó. Dejé  que cayeran hasta los pies, ansioso por sentir sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda. Sus dedos trazaron el contorno del tanga, quemando a través de mis caderas y hacia abajo en mi grieta cuando su otra mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

―Date la vuelta ―me dijo. Su voz era ronca y baja. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en él otra vez, conteniendo apenas las ganas de caer dentro de su regazo, con las muñecas envueltas fuertemente en la cuerda. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo aún más. Nuestras erecciones se frotaban la una contra la otra, y la tela bien podría no haber estado allí.

―Móntame ―ordenó. No podría haber dicho que no. Habíamos ido más allá de un baile privado en este momento. Me dejé llevar y molí nuestras pollas juntas, mis manos detrás de su nuca enganchándolas en su cuello. Las sensaciones eran increíbles y el tacto de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura que me acercaban a su calidez y a su agudo y limpio aroma, me embriagaban. Luego extendió la mano y le dio un repentino y brusco giro a uno de mis anillos de pezón.

Me volví loco. Me corrí, jadeando y temblando mientras me mecía contra su cuerpo, clavando las uñas en la base de su cráneo. Mi semilla escapó del tanga, fluyendo a través de nuestros muslos y su abdomen. Nunca había terminado así antes. Nunca me había corrido con un cliente de esta manera, con la sola fricción, sin boca, ni penetración… Eso me consumió, y durante un largo rato solo me apoyé en él, recobrando el aliento y recuperándome del placer arrollador. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, estaba mirando directamente a su cara. James parecía satisfecho, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como los de un gato.

―Hiciste un desastre ―señaló con un ronroneo.

Miré hacia abajo y me sonrojé. ―Lo siento. Yo no… Voy a limpiarlo. ―Cogí una toalla.

―No con eso. ―Sus palabras me detuvieron en seco―. Con tu boca.

¿Quería que quitara mi semen de encima lamiéndolo? No estaba pagando suficiente para eso. Por otra parte, yo no tenía que haberme corrido, tampoco. Y de verdad, realmente quería hace esto por él…

¡Al diablo con eso! si no llegaba a mi cuota esta noche, no llegaba. Yo quería esto. Me deslicé fuera de su regazo, arrodillándome delante de él. Separó las piernas y me metí entre ellas, luego me incliné y comencé a lamer mi semen. Me gustó mi propio sabor, y el estar tan cerca de su ingle remarcó que James  no se había corrido. Aún no. Pasé la lengua a través de su estómago desnudo, siguiendo el camino del tesoro de vello hasta que llegué a su bragueta.

―Por favor…

―¿Por favor, qué?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ―Por favor, déjame saborearte.

―Puedes pedirlo más educadamente que eso ―me dijo. Su mirada había pasado de satisfecha a ardiente.

―Por favor, señor. ―Estaba ruborizado, pero no me importaba―. Por favor, ¿puedo probarte, señor?

―Muy bien. Sácala. ―Una orden nunca había sido tan rápidamente obedecida. Abrí la cremallera y liberé su polla. Era preciosa. Grande y larga, probablemente de unos veinte centímetros y tan gruesa como mi muñeca. La cabeza brillaba con el líquido preseminal y la acaricié con mi cara durante un momento, inhalando su aroma, y luego lamí lentamente el eje antes de tomarlo en mi boca. Era grande. Me llevó un tiempo, pero estaba desesperado por complacerlo y finalmente conseguí toda su longitud en mi boca y un poco en mi garganta. La mantuve allí y tarareé y James dio un grito ahogado. 

―Alex… ―Agarró el fedora y lo tiró al suelo. Sus manos se entrelazaban en mi pelo y me movían, arriba y abajo, poco a poco y de manera constante hasta que lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí y luego me presionó hacia abajo con tanta fuerza como para amordazarme cuando disparó en mi garganta. Llegó en gruesas y rápidas ráfagas, y me lo tragué todo, solo lamentando no saborearlo más. Por fin me soltó y me eché hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente. Me sentía saciado, física y emocionalmente, y apoyé la cabeza en su rodilla. Nos sentamos juntos en silencio durante un rato hasta que él se movió, con una mano despeinando suavemente mi pelo.

―¿Dormido?

―No, señor.

―Llámame James ahora.

―James. ―Froté mi cara sobre su muslo un momento y después me aparté a regañadientes―. Toma. ―Le pasé una toalla―. Solo en el  caso de que haya dejado alguna mancha.

Alzó una ceja, pero la cogió de todos modos. Aproveché el tiempo para asearme y ponerme la ropa. Mi entrepierna estaba todavía mojada, pero me gustaba la sensación cálida y ligeramente húmeda. Cuando me giré hacia él estaba de pie y de repente me sentí un poco tímido. Solo podía adivinar lo que pensaba de mí ahora. Parecía complacido, sin embargo.

―Toma. ―Me pasó un billete de cien dólares y lo tomé con inquietud. No le había traído con la intención de cobrar más de lo que ya me había dado.

―No tienes que darme esto. Quise hacer… ―¿Todo? ¿Más?―. Lo que hicimos.

―Y fue hecho perfectamente ―dijo agradablemente―. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

El elogio debería haberme hecho sentir feliz, pero en vez de eso solo hizo que me sintiera como una puta. Quería ser más que una puta para James, pero no podía expresarlo. Después de todo, las primeras impresiones duran para siempre. En lugar de eso, simplemente dije:

―Gracias.

James me miró durante un largo rato, con la mirada fija en mi cara, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Oh, Dios, ¿eso era todo? Me acerqué un poco más a él y se paró.

―¿Sí?

No podía pensar en nada que decir. Finalmente me decidí por:

―Conduce con cuidado.

―Lo haré.

―Y vuelve. ―Eso salió antes de que pudiera detenerlo. No dijo nada, solo sonrió ligeramente y se alejó.

Bueno, a la mierda. Fue una buena cosa que hiciera mi cuota. No había manera de que fuera capaz de concentrarme durante el resto de mi turno. Pagué a Miles y me marché a casa, tiritando todo el camino. Caí en la cama y no me desperté hasta que ya era tarde para mi primera clase.

Quería que James volviera. Quería que me viera bailar, que preguntara por mí, que me ordenara. Quería su polla en mi garganta y dentro de mi culo. Quería complacerlo. No podía decirle a Johnny cómo me sentía, puede que jugara a ser un sumiso, pero realmente era un dominante y no comprendería el profundo sentimiento de placer que surgía de la obediencia. Había caído en la cuenta que yo estaba colgado por James y lo aprobaba completamente.

―Muy retorcido, Alex. Eso me gusta.

―No lo quiero por su ex ―suspiré―. No quiero vivir en algún tipo de sórdido culebrón como tú haces, hombre.

―¡Pero la intriga! ¡La pasión! ¡La grandeza! ―Johnny extendió sus brazos―. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

―¿Y qué te parece el llanto, las quejas, el humor de perros y las constantes peleas?

―La sal de la vida, Alex. La sal de la vida.

Podría manejar un poco de sal si eso significaba que James volviera, pero no lo hizo. Pasó una noche, luego dos, luego una semana entera. El trabajo estuvo bien, pero no tuve al único hombre que quería. Soñé con él; joder, tuve sueños húmedos con él. Pero no regresó.

Podría haberme abofeteado a mí mismo por molestarme por eso.  Él había querido probarme, ver lo que su ex casi había tenido, ganar una experiencia. Solo nos había unido una tórrida sesión tras la cortina y una dolorosa traición, y podía adivinar cuál pesaba más en su mente. Demonios, por lo que sabía, él y Mike ―no, Liam, maldición―, estaban de nuevo juntos y felices como perdices. Bien por ellos.

Casi creí en mi propia indiferencia hasta que lo volví a ver. Realmente le oí primero. Había terminando mi último baile de la tarde una hora antes y mi turno estaba llegando a su fin. Mark, uno de los porteros estaba esperando fuera de mi cuarto privado.

―Un tipo en la barra quiere invitarte a una copa, Cristof.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al momento.

―Gracias. Voy para allá.

Mark se marchó y empecé a sudar de repente, debido en parte a la ansiedad y en parte a la esperanza. Tenía que ser James. Ocasionalmente, otros hombres me invitaban a tomar algo, pero tenía que ser James esta noche. Me apresuré a comprobarme desde todos los ángulos en el espejo de mi habitación. Hoy llevaba una camisa azul medianoche, pero el resto del conjunto era el mismo. Mis labios estaban un poco más oscuros de lo habitual, pero no había nada que hacer; había usado lápiz labial para mi último baile privado (el de su esposa, me dijo) y los había pintado ligeramente. Me puse el fedora, lo ajusté ligeramente hacia un lado y luego di un rodeo hacia la barra. Jennifer me vio, sonrió, y señaló a… ¡sí, James!

Estaba sonriendo cuando me senté. No pude evitarlo. Él parecía que llevaba lo mismo que la primera vez que nos vimos, un traje gris y una camisa blanca y reluciente. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo. Mi corazón saltó un poco cuando consideré que yo había puesto esa sonrisa allí. Estaba sonriendo por mí y ni siquiera había hecho nada aún. Jennifer me dio una Coca-Cola y tomé un sorbo para darme un poco de tiempo y recuperar la voz.

―Desapareciste por un tiempo.

―Viaje de negocios. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Contabas con verme cada noche?

Bueno, si eso no era una pregunta capciosa. ―Solo lo esperaba ―confesé.

Una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro, una combinación de placer y reticencia que no pude precisar. Desapareció en un instante, dejando solo el placer.

―Realmente, ¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

Se me había secado la boca otra vez, aunque no había parado de beber.

Lo miré por debajo de las pestañas y susurré:

―Lo que quieras.

―Te gusta que te digan lo que debes hacer. ―No era una pregunta, pero asentí de todos modos―. ¿Cuánto por llevarte a mi casa para pasar la noche?

Oh, chico. Esto podría complicarse. Sin embargo, lo quería. Quería ir con él tan desesperadamente. ¿Cuánto cobras…?

―Quinientos dólares ―dije y esperaba que no retrocediera. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

―Le cobraste más a Liam.

Imaginé que él lo sabría.

―Sí.

―¿Por qué menos por venirte a casa conmigo?

¿Por qué puñetas tanta pregunta? Sin embargo, tenía que contestar.

―Quiero irme contigo.

―Bien. ―Se puso en pie―. Termina tu bebida y díselo a quien necesite saberlo.

Engullí el resto de la Coca-Cola, después regresé atravesando el bar y hacia los vestuarios. Agarré la chaqueta y mi bolsa de viaje, me detuve en la oficina de Miles para informarle y, a continuación regresé con James.

Me escoltó a su coche, con una mano apoyada posesivamente en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me gustó la sensación de su mano ahí. Nos dirigimos a su BMW y me abrió la puerta, luego entró y encendió el motor. Nos dirigíamos a su casa y yo intentaba ocultar mi nerviosismo. Iba a casa con el hombre de mis sueños. ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Qué no? ¿Qué quería él? ¿Qué debería hacer?

―Dime por adelantado lo que vas a permitir ―dijo James.

―No estoy muy metido en el dolor ―le confesé―. Un poco está bien, pero nada que deje una marca permanente. Me gusta que me digan qué hacer. ―Sentí mi pene elevarse ligeramente cuando le dije―: Me gusta ser inmovilizado.

Eso consiguió una respuesta. Su respiración se enganchó ligeramente y me miró, a continuación sonrió.

―Bueno, ¿algo más aparte del dolor que no te guste?

―Líos. ―Esa palabra cubría un montón de cosas, pero asintió.

―A mí tampoco.

Eso fue todo hasta que llegamos a su casa. Parecía igual que la vez anterior, pero esta vez las ventanas superiores resplandecían con luz. Probablemente el dormitorio que nunca había visto. James me abrió la puerta y me condujo a la casa. Nos quitamos los zapatos en la entrada y aproveché para echar un vistazo alrededor. Se veía como antes, pero ahora había una cualidad ligeramente más estéril en el lugar. Antes había sido un hogar. Ahora el primer piso apenas parecía utilizarse.

―Arriba.

James puso de nuevo la mano en mi espalda y me guió a su habitación. La moqueta era suave y gruesa bajo mis pies descalzos. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, la puerta abierta lo suficiente para dejar pasar un rayo de luz. Pasé y me detuve en el interior. La habitación era preciosa. Paredes de un rico color marrón-chocolate que resaltaban por la cuidada iluminación y la alfombra de color champán. La cama era extra grande y el edredón de encima era del rojo oscuro de un selecto vino. La cama tenía cuatro postes enormes y sujeto a cada uno de ellos había unas esposas, suavemente alineadas y esperando. Otro par de esposas colgaban de una cadena atornillada al techo y colgaban justo sobre el centro de la cama. También había un trozo de cuerda suave y negra. Algunas puertas cerradas probablemente conducían a un armario y al baño, pero solo tenía ojos para la cama.

―¿Todavía cómodo? ―preguntó James. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza―. Bien. ―Tomó la bolsa de mi mano y la dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama―. Ve al baño. ―Señaló la puerta más cercana―. Dúchate y asegúrate de que estás completamente limpio. Sécate y regresa en diez minutos, completamente desnudo. ―Me fui.

Varios de mis clientes preferían que me duchara antes de tener sexo. Les gustaba ser los únicos sobre mi piel y, personalmente, me gustaba tener la oportunidad de estar completamente limpio para James. Su cuarto de baño era inmenso con un jacuzzi y una pequeña ducha al lado. El tocador para dos podría haber sido un tocador para seis y se extendía a lo largo de toda la pared. Una suave luz, calmante y relajante, impregnaba el cuarto.

Abrí la ducha y me metí dentro. El jabón olía como James, hice espuma y me enjaboné de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies, trabajando rápida pero exhaustivamente. Me lavé el pelo, me aclaré y salí secándome con una gruesa y oscura toalla.

¿Habían pasado diez minutos? ¿Sería demasiado pronto si salía ahora? ¿O era demasiado tarde? La inquietud me impulsó a abrir la puerta y entrar al dormitorio. James estaba parado en medio del cuarto esperándome.

―Nueve minutos ―dijo―. Bien.

Tenía los pies descalzos y se había quitado la chaqueta, pero aparte de eso, estaba completamente vestido. Me sentí totalmente expuesto bajo su firme mirada, todo el atractivo que venía con mis trajes y el escenario, y la oscuridad del cuarto privado, había desaparecido. Estaba desnudo y temblando.

―Ven aquí. ―Me acerqué a él, mis ojos sobre su pecho―. Date la vuelta. ―Giré dándole la espalda―. Pon las manos detrás y cruza las muñecas.

Lo hice, y la suave y fina cuerda pronto estuvo entrelazada alrededor de mis brazos, uniendo las muñecas y tirando de mis codos hacia atrás sujetándolos juntos.

―¿No está muy apretado?

―Está bien ―murmuré.

―Bien. Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas.

Me puse de cara a él y de rodillas. Sus manos acariciaron mi pelo y me fundí en el toque.

―James…

―Señor ahora, Alex.

―Sí, señor. ―Me encantaba llamarle señor.

―¿Qué quieres Alex?

―Complacerte, señor. De la manera que quieras. ―Me sonrió y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, desabrochándose el cinturón a su paso. Liberó su erección y la acarició lentamente, con los ojos fijos en mí. Mis ojos estaban puestos en su polla. La sola vista hizo que comenzara a babear. Estaba desesperado por bajar sobre él.

―Ven aquí ―me dijo después de un momento. Me arrastré sobre mis rodillas, sintiéndome torpe, pero él parecía disfrutar de la vista. Me arrodillé delante de él, rozando sus piernas con mi pecho. Vi su mano trabajar arriba y abajo a lo largo de su longitud, acariciando lentamente, luego más rápido, a continuación lento de nuevo. Quería ser su mano. Quería sus manos sobre mí y mi boca sobre él, chupándole profundo. Gemí sin darme cuenta.

―Tú quieres esto. ―No lo dijo a modo de pregunta, pero contesté como si lo fuera.

―Sí ―susurré, mis ojos sin moverse de su polla.

―Tómalo, entonces.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Separó las rodillas, me moví entre ellas y luego me incliné sobre su ingle. El olor y la cálida y suave sensación de su carne contra mi cara eran embriagadores y supe que iba a saber incluso mejor. Bajé la boca sobre su pene y lamí la cabeza, bebiendo la clara, dulce esencia que se había reunido allí. Las manos de James encontraron mi pelo otra vez, trabajó los dedos en las húmedas y limpias hebras lentamente, raspando con las uñas a lo largo de mi cuero cabelludo al ritmo de los movimientos de mi cabeza.

No tener las manos libres estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que había pensado. No era solamente que no lo pudiera sostener en su lugar o trabajar más de un pedazo a la vez. Mis hombros estaban echados hacia atrás tan fuertemente que mis codos casi se tocaban, y estaba empezando a notar una sutil quemadura entre los omoplatos. Nada de lo cual me disuadió, pero sí hizo mis esfuerzos un poco más frenéticos. Quería probar todo él, tocarlo todo de él, y no podía hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez. Me hundí profundamente abajo en su polla y luego me retiré de nuevo, lentamente, acariciándole con la lengua y rodeando la cabeza que goteaba, mordiendo suavemente con mis dientes y luego retirándome. Mordisqueé a lo largo del eje hasta que llegué a sus bolas, las besé, las lamí, y luego succioné la izquierda en la boca. 

James gimió en voz baja y lo tomé como una señal de aliento. Moví mi boca entre las dos, explorándolas con la lengua, luego las liberé y me trasladé rápidamente de vuelta a su polla, tragando más de su líquido preseminal a medida que iba. James me dejó continuar durante unos minutos antes de apartarme, agarrando mi pelo con fuerza y tirándome hacia atrás. Los dos estábamos respirando con dificultad, y sentía mis labios un poco hinchados, la lengua algo dolorida, y los hombros y espalda algo más que un poco doloridos. Levanté la mirada hacia él y lo vi refrenar un orgasmo inminente.

―Date la vuelta.

No quería darme la vuelta, quería tomarlo de nuevo en la boca y chupársela, conseguir otra probada de esa esencia que anhelaba, pero solo podía obedecer.

―Sí, señor.

Giré sobre mis rodillas, que sabía que probablemente estaban rojas ahora, y le di la espalda. Sentí sus dedos arrastrándose sobre mis hombros, sumergiéndose entre mis brazos y trazando un pequeño sendero por mi columna vertebral. En algunos lugares la piel estaba casi entumecida, pero aun así, su toque me abrasaba. Entonces, los nudos se soltaron repentinamente y la tensión en la espalda se desvaneció en una ola de calor a medida que mis hombros quedaron libres. Suspiré con alivio, y luego de placer mientras las manos de James masajeaban mis músculos tensos.

Después de un momento se alejó. ―Ponte de pie y sube a la cama. Arrodíllate y ponte de cara al cabecero.

―Sí, señor. ―Me puse de pie, un poco dolorido, pero estaba bastante bien. Me giré y lo vi de pie, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa con una mano. Quería desnudarlo, pero eso no estaba en sus órdenes. En cambio, pasé junto a él, conla mirada baja y me arrastré al centro de la colcha carmesí, arrodillándome más cómodamente ahora. James se desnudó rápidamente y se movió a la cama. Tiró las esposas a mis pies y las pasó alrededor de mis delgados tobillos, asegurando mis piernas en el lugar. Tuve que separar un poco las rodillas, pero aún podía sentarme fácilmente. James se pegó a mi espalda, pasando sus manos por mis brazos. La sensación de él presionándose desnudo contra mi cuerpo fue directamente hacia mi entrepierna, y mi ya dura erección casi tocaba mi estómago. Me recosté contra él, mis manos buscándole, pero él agarró mis muñecas y las levantó por encima de la cabeza. Gemí de decepción, pero lo dejé que sujetara las muñecas en las esposas.

―Voy a explorarte ―murmuró en mi oído, sus manos acariciándome el pecho―. No te corras mientras lo hago. Si tienes que pedirme que pare, pídelo, pero no te corras. Guardo eso para después.

―Sí, señor.

―Bien. ―Me besó en el dorso del cuello, y luego hacia abajo mientras las manos seguían la estela de su boca. Me concentré en lo que me hacía, en lo increíble que me hacía sentir. Cada toque me hacía temblar, cada golpe de su lengua y cada mordisco de sus dientes me  excitaba aún más.

Tuve que detenerle, varias veces. Cuando su mano agarró mi pene la primera vez, le pedí que se detuviera. No me dejó correrme, pero tampoco se movió, sosteniéndome con firmeza. Trabajé en mi respiración, tratando de retrasar las cosas. Después de un minuto o así me sentí capaz de permitirle seguir sin correrme, pero el deseo estaba al acecho justo bajo la piel.

Lo detuve cuando me tomó en su boca. Era bueno, demasiado bueno y no había modo de que fuera capaz de aguantar mucho rato. Él entendió y me sonrió, entonces se movió detrás de mí otra vez. No lo detuve cuando su dedo tocó mi agujero, pero sí cuando su lengua lo reemplazó. ―Para ―gemí―. Por favor. ―El deseo fue creciendo y creciendo, llenándome y sustituyendo todo pensamiento consciente con la necesidad de llegar.

James se echó hacia atrás, dejándome temblando y sacudiendo con fuerza mis brazos para darme algo más en lo que centrarme, una manera de detener el torrente. Eso no iba a funcionar y James lo sabía. Golpeó con fuerza mi culo. Me sacó de mi desesperación y le dio a mis sobrecargados nervios algo más en lo que centrarse. Generalmente, no disfrutaba con los azotes, pero definitivamente los aprecié en este momento.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó James. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

―Sí ―gemí―. No. Señor…

―Pronto, cariño. ―Me besó en el hombro y se alejó otra vez. Dejó la cama un momento, pero volvió rápidamente. Estaba cerca de mí, pero sin tocarme, no hasta que uno de sus dedos, resbaladizo con lubricante, serpenteó entre mis mejillas y contra mi agujero. Me relajé y presionó en mi interior.

―Síííí…―susurré. Se sentía tan bien, pero quería más. Después de un momento, otro dedo se unió al anterior, estirándome, preparándome para él, y le supliqué que se detuviera. Lo hizo, golpeó mi trasero de nuevo para calmarme. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron acaloradas.

―Te deseé desde el momento en que te vi ―susurró en mi oído―. Sentado a horcajadas sobre Liam en esa silla. Estaba furioso y aun así te quería. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

―También te quiero. ―Como si él no lo supiera―. Te quiero ahora.

―Bien. ―Sacó sus dedos de dentro de mí. Le oí abrir el paquete del preservativo y ponérselo y, a luego estaba de nuevo contra mí, con la cabeza empujando. Le dejé entrar, dándole la bienvenida y me llenó con su polla, estirándome más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Me encantó. Me senté en su regazo tomándolo hasta la raíz y su áspero gemido era la mejor alabanza que podía esperar.

Nos sentamos inmóviles por un momento. Tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, con su rostro enterrado en el hueco de mi cuello. Cuando sus manos bajaron a mis caderas comencé a moverme, levantándome un poco y luego bajando de nuevo. Presionó en mi contra, empujándome más alto y bajándome con más fuerza. Sus manos estaban por todas partes excepto en mi polla, pero no las necesitaba allí. Me iba a correr pronto, incluso sin que él me tocase.

―¡Para! ―jadeé―. Voy a… Necesito…

―Vente para mí ―susurró James, golpeando dentro de mí aún más fuerte. Me incorporé, caí, me levanté y caí, y cuando me levanté lo suficientemente alto, su corona raspó mi próstata. Una fuerte sensación de hormigueo se extendió en ráfagas desde el interior de mi canal, arrastrándome completamente hacia el orgasmo más duro y largo de mi vida. Grité, disparando mi semilla en el edredón carmesí y pulsando incluso después de que no quedara nada que salir, moviéndome con las sensaciones intensamente placenteras que aún me recorrían.

Me agarré a James como una lapa. Tan pronto como me relajé un poco, él se corrió también, llenando el condón mientras me arrastraba hacia abajo con él, tan apretados como pudimos. Yo todavía goteaba un poco y nuestros muslos brillaban con los últimos chorros de mi liberación cuando me abrazó de nuevo, agarrándome ferozmente y relajándose lentamente. Me apoyé contra él, tratando de tener mi respiración bajo control, ya que casi me había desmayado. Me sentía completamente debilitado.

Desabrochó las esposas, dejando mis manos para el final y luego me acostó en la cama y desapareció durante un momento. Cuando regresó me limpió, calmando mi caliente piel con una toallita fría y limpiando mis piernas y el edredón. Y la pared. Maldita sea, había sido un orgasmo intenso. A la mierda con todo, él había pagado por esto, ¿por qué estaba cuidando de mí? Fui a levantarme, pero él me empujó hacia abajo. ―Relájate, Alex.

―Sí, señor.

Se rio entre dientes. ―Simplemente James ahora, cariño. ―Dejó la toalla en un cesto justo al lado, retiró el edredón y la sábana, y se metió en la cama conmigo. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente. Giré la cara y capturé su boca con la mía, suspirando de placer.

―Eso fue perfecto ―le dije con una sonrisa.

―Duerme un poco ahora. ―Se alejó un poco y apagó la luz, luego se acomodó contra su almohada y cerró los ojos. Suspiré internamente. Muchos chicos se alejaban después del acto. Algunos hombres que me habían llevado a casa me habían metido a dormir en la habitación de invitados, y unos cuantos me mandaron al sofá o se fueron allí ellos mismos. No había pensado que esto fuera un problema con James, pero… Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido rápidamente, exhausto y satisfecho.

Me desperté antes que James la mañana siguiente. Dormía profundamente, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. Yací allí y lo observé durante un tiempo, obligándome a no trazar las líneas de su cara, mucho más relajadas mientras dormía. Después de unos minutos  me levanté y fui al baño, llevando mi bolso de viaje conmigo. Me limpié silenciosamente, me puse una camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones vaqueros y me dirigí abajo a su amplia cocina.

Mi estómago gruñó. No había comido mucho ayer, y ya eran casi las ocho. James seguramente tendría hambre cuando se levantara. Eché un vistazo a lo que contenía el frigorífico, saqué algunas cosas, y me dispuse a prepararnos el desayuno.

James bajó justo cuando las tostadas francesas estaban listas. Vestía una bata de seda oscura abierta, de modo que podía ver los boxers debajo de ella. Parecía un poco desconcertado al principio.

―Buenos días ―le dije con una sonrisa―. Espero que tengas hambre.

―¿También cocinas? ―comentó mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

―Me encanta cocinar. ―Serví las tostadas francesas de vainilla, agregué el bacon y una pequeña jarra de sirope de arce y frambuesa en su plato y se lo llevé. Puse el cuchillo y un tenedor y añadí un vaso de zumo de naranja―. Y cuando vi las frambuesas no me pude resistir. Espero que no te importe.

―Huele increíble. ―Cortó un pequeño bocado y se lo llevó a la boca, luego cerró los ojos durante un momento antes de tragar―. Y sabe aún mejor.

―Prueba el sirope ―le aconsejé, conseguí mi propio plato y me uní a él. Comimos en silencio durante un rato. Maldita sea, tenía razón. Tenía un sabor increíble. Es gracioso, pero en realidad no como mi propia comida muy a menudo. Había cocinado para Johnny, cocinaba en la escuela, sin embargo vivía a base de latas de sopa y pan tostado. Tenía que consentirme más.

James terminó antes que yo con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras me miraba acabar. Una vez que lo hice, pregunto:

―¿Cuánto por retenerte aquí otro día? 

Inmediatamente mi rostro se sonrojó. Me sorprendió y agradó que quisiera retenerme, pero necesitaba actuar como un profesional. ―¿Para el día o para otra noche también?

―Ambos.

Abrí la boca, pero entonces el teléfono sonó. James lo contempló molesto. ―Espera. ―Se levantó y cogió el teléfono del receptor―. ¿Sí? ―Se quedó en silencio un momento―. Buenos días, Liam. ―Me miró y luego salió de la cocina y volvió a subir las escaleras.

―Mierda ―dije en voz baja. El peor momento posible para la llamada del ex. Lavé los platos a mano, mirando hacia atrás para ver si James volvía, pero no había ni rastro de él. Cuando terminé de limpiar fui a la sala, me senté junto a las enormes ventanas de cristal, y observé la nieve caer. Los copos eran pequeños, pero había un montón de ellos y de repente sentí frío. Me estaba volviendo para coger un jersey de mi bolso cuando James volvió a bajar. Estaba completamente vestido ahora.

―Lo siento. Vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro momento.

¿Por qué? ―Entiendo ―fue todo lo que dije.

―Toma. ―Me entregó seis billetes de cien dólares.

―Eso es demasiado.

Sus ojos estaban sonrientes. ―El extra es para evitar que estés demasiado enfadado conmigo.

Sonreí a pesar de mí mismo. ―No estoy tan enfadado.

―Mejor asegurarse. ―Se inclinó y me besó, ahuecando la parte posterior de mi cabeza―. Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta.

No permitiría que me dejase en el club antes de que me dijera cuándo iba a volver a verlo de nuevo. ―Teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que cambiar la fecha y demás.

―El próximo fin de semana.

Puse cara larga. ―¿Tanto tiempo?

―Viaje de negocios. Justo acaba de salir. ―Eso es todo lo que dijo y sabía que era mejor no presionar.

―El próximo viernes.

―Sábado. Llego el viernes por la noche.

―Entonces ven aquí. Te ayudaré a relajarte ―persuadí.

―Bien, viernes. Diablillo. ―Nos besamos de nuevo, y luego dejé la calidez de su presencia y salí a la nieve. Esperó a que entrara antes de alejarse conduciendo.

James y yo desarrollamos un patrón, un compromiso tácito. Yo dejé de ir a casa con otros hombres. Eso molestó a Miles, pero no podía quejarse porque pagaba con facilidad mi parte. Todavía bailaba, aún llevaba gente a la parte de atrás, todavía les daba mamadas, pero nadie más me follaba ahora. James consumía mis fines de semana. Venía a buscarme el viernes por la noche, pasábamos juntos el sábado y no me iba hasta la noche del domingo. Yo cocinaba o él pedía comida para llevar, y apenas poníamos un pie al aire libre. Menos mal que me gustaba ser una persona hogareña.

Averigüé más sobre él. James era abogado ―eso no era ninguna sorpresa―, pero estaba especializado en derecho medioambiental. Había pasado cinco años en Nueva Zelanda después de graduarse en Stanford, tenía una hermana que también era abogada y vivía en Nueva York, y era propietario junto con Liam de una empresa de gran éxito en la que derrochaba su energía.

Él me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mí. Quería abrirme a él, pero no parecía querer que fuera una vía de doble sentido. No estábamos en un punto en donde sentía que podía preguntarle acerca de nuestra relación; ¡qué demonios!, podríamos no llegar nunca ahí. Pero tenía algunas esperanzas en ese sentido también.

Iba a graduarme en la escuela culinaria. Ya tenía un trabajo reservado en un restaurante de lujo en el centro de la ciudad. El dinero no era tanto como el que estaba ganando ahora, ni de lejos, pero la mayoría de lo que hacía ahora era para pagar mi formación. Una vez que terminara la escuela, mis gastos se reducirían bastante. Naturalmente, Johnny pensaba que estaba loco.

―Es una estupidez ―insistió tomando café una mañana―. Podrías vivir mucho más holgadamente trabajando menos si simplemente siguieras en el club. ¿Y qué decir de pasar el rato con tu papi? Tus fines de semana estarán ocupados con el trabajo ahora.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ―No, no lo estarán, hombre. Trabajo las noches entre semana, no los fines de semana. Estoy cansado del club. Quiero algo más estable.

―Tú quieres a James. ―Los ojos oscuros de Johnny brillaron con picardía―. No te puedo culpar, Alex. Para un tipo de su edad es un diablo sexy. Todavía muy delicioso. Le doy la puntuación máxima en apetitoso.

―Estoy muy contento de que cuente con tu aprobación, pero yo no lo quiero de papi.

―Alex. ―Johnny elevó sus ojos al cielo como si estuviera preguntándole a Dios―. ¿Por qué? Eso es jodidamente ridículo. Eres hermoso, deseable y estás bueno. Te mereces un papi. Si fueras una mujer, los hombres se desvivirían en atenciones para conseguirte cualquier cosa que quisieras. ¡Aunque lo que tú tienes es incluso mejor! El delicioso James, el guapo y rico abogado, el que te trata bien y que solamente te quiere para joder y cocinar para él. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ese escenario?

―No quiero que me pague por sexo. No quiero que me soborne para hacerle compañía. Solo quiero estar con él en igualdad de condiciones.

―Ajá. ―Había compasión en los ojos de Johnny―. Eres demasiado idealista para tu propio bien, ¿lo sabes?

―Lo que sea. ―Le serví otra taza de café―. ¿Listo para ayudarme a trasladarme?

―Estoy dispuesto para sostener la puerta para los grandes y fornidos hombres de la mudanza y exclamar con placer ¡ah! sobre sus músculos.

―Lo que yo poseo no llenará un camión de mudanzas. ¡Levanta el culo! Vamos.

Dejaba el apartamento que compartíamos. Era un lugar muy agradable, y no había forma de que fuera capaz de pagarlo durante un tiempo después de cambiar de trabajo. Johnny lo entendió, aunque no estaba encantado, y entendió por qué me negaba a permitirle cubrir la diferencia. Necesitaba hacer las cosas yo solo. Quería tener éxito en mi nueva profesión. Quería una vida diferente, y quería… bueno, a James, pero tenía un poco de mala suerte en eso. Él se había ido de viaje a Indonesia durante las últimas tres semanas, a investigar algo para un cliente de la compañía. Había tenido que ampliar su estancia dos veces y sus llamadas telefónicas en este punto eran básicamente «No tengo ni idea de cuándo volveré».

Lo extrañaba terriblemente. En los pocos meses que habíamos estado viéndonos, esta era la separación más larga. Estoy seguro de que me afectó mucho más a mí que a él, pero mi necesidad de verlo era tan fuerte que me dolía. Quería tenerlo de vuelta. Quería estar entre sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo y lleno de él. Quería hacerle el desayuno y leer el periódico con él y ver partidos de béisbol juntos. No sabía que me graduaría pronto. Había mencionado que recibía clases de cocina, pero no que planeaba ser un chef profesional. Sabía que me alojaba con Johnny, pero no que me estaba cambiando a un nuevo lugar. Probablemente no sabía que lo amaba, no porque yo no estuviera dispuesto a decirlo, sino porque él no parecía sentirse cómodo con la idea. Lo entendía. Había estado con Liam durante casi diez años. Tal vez me viera como un rebote. Mejor eso que solo una puta.

Hice la mayor parte de la mudanza, quemé mi exceso de energía arrastrando las cosas a la camioneta. En realidad no había mucho. Lo mejor que poseía era un ordenador portátil, no había muebles, excepto mi futón. Mi nuevo apartamento no era muy grande, pero todavía se vislumbraba bastante vacío una vez que habíamos traído todo.

―Patético ―suspiró Johnny―. Te voy a comprar un conjunto de comedor. Esto es demasiado patético.

―No me compres nada ―dije con severidad―. Conseguiré algunas cosas pronto.

―Si James ve esto te dará una patada en el culo. ¿Por qué simplemente no vives con él?

―Porque no estamos ahí todavía.

―Bueno, llega ahí. Rápido.

James regresó el viernes. Fue una sorpresa verlo en el club: él no me había llamado. Yo no estaba ocupado y corrí hacia él, agarrando sus hombros y empujándome para un beso.

―Finalmente ―murmuré contra sus labios.

―Alguien me echó de menos, entonces ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

―Alguien sin duda lo hizo. Tres semanas es malditamente demasiado tiempo.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―dijo. Nos sentamos juntos en el bar―. La próxima vez deberías venir conmigo.

―¿A Indonesia? ―Me reí―. No lo sé, me altero con las agujas. Tengo entendido que se necesitan muchas vacunas para viajar allí. ―James me había hablado sobre ello antes de que se fuera.

―No podrías ser tan malo como Liam.

Oh, sí. Esto había sido un viaje de empresa conjunto de James y Liam. Todavía estaba aclarando cómo me sentía sobre ello.

―Espero que lo tomara bien.

―Él permanecerá allí durante el resto del mes. ―James tomó un sorbo de su agua―. Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ―Me miró―. Aunque estoy hablando en serio sobre llevarte conmigo la próxima vez.

―¡Oh! ―Oh, bueno. Eso era genial, pero… James estaba mirándome cuidadosamente.

―No perderías tus ingresos. Yo sufragaría todos los gastos y pagaría por tu tiempo.

Maldita sea. Así no es como quería que él viera las cosas.

―No es lo que… Bueno, sí es, un poco, pero…

―¿La idea de pasar mucho tiempo con un solo hombre no te gusta?

¿Por qué saltó a esa conclusión? ―No, ¡no es eso en absoluto! Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Lo que pasa es que no voy a seguir trabajando aquí mucho más tiempo, de todos modos, y mi nuevo trabajo no me dejará tiempo libre.

James entrecerró sus ojos un poco. ―Nunca me mencionaste un nuevo trabajo.

―¡Nunca preguntaste! ―respondí con exasperación.

―Entonces, ¿simplemente ibas a desaparecer sin preocuparte de hacerme saber lo que estaba pasando?

―¡No! ¡Quería decírtelo, y te lo digo ahora! ―Miré alrededor. Este no era el escenario que habría escogido para desnudar mi alma, pero lo tendría que hacer. James me miraba molesto y yo odiaba verlo, odiaba ser la causa―. No quiero seguir viéndote en la forma que lo hemos estado haciendo. Por dinero, quiero decir.

―No me digas. ―Su voz era fría―. ¿Qué más puedo darte?

―No quiero que me des nada. Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy cambiando de empleo. No quiero ser otro gasto para ti. ―Su semblante era como una piedra, ahora, al igual que cuando entró y nos vio a Liam y a mí y me hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué no podía ser más elocuente? ¿Por qué no podía ir al grano?―. Lo que quiero decir es…

―Hemos terminado.

―¡No! ―¡Dios, no!―. No, no es eso. ¡Yo no quiero eso! Me encanta estar contigo.

―Elocuentes palabras. Siempre has sido bueno con ellas.

―Maldita sea, James, no quiero ser solo una puta.

―¿Qué más pensaste que podrías ser?

Sus palabras, entrecortadas y sarcásticas, me cortaron como un cuchillo. Me eché hacia atrás un poco, con la boca abierta, simplemente mirándolo. Parecía cansado. Se veía rígido. Parecía absolutamente serio. ¡Joder! Simplemente le había perdido.

No quería que fuera mi papi; quería que fuese mi pareja. Quería decirle que lo amaba, pero no pude. No podía decir nada. Y no podía quedarme aquí, porque si lo hacía iba a romper a llorar y quedar como un idiota. Me levanté silenciosamente y me di la vuelta para irme. James no me detuvo. Me fui a la parte de atrás, ignoré la ceja levantada de Johnny cuando pasé delante de él, me cambié y me fui. Miles se enfadaría, pero le pagaría su parte de mis ahorros.

Ya no vivía a una corta distancia a pie del club, pero era casi verano y la noche era cálida. Tenía zapatos cómodos. No había autobuses y en verdad no quería esperar un taxi. Así que caminé. Una vez que llegué a casa me desplomé en el futón, incapaz de dormir pero no podía permanecer de pie y grité contra la almohada. Me había dejado llevar por los sueños, y lo estaba pagando ahora.

Las horas pasaron. Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta y todavía no había dormido. Me levanté con cansancio del delgado colchón y me dirigí a la puerta. Probablemente era Johnny queriendo saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Abrí, frotándome un ojo enrojecido…

Era James. Llevaba el mismo traje oscuro que había llevado en el club, y su aspecto era como si no hubiera pegado ojo tampoco. Me congelé bajo su fija mirada, inseguro de qué decir o hacer. Finalmente susurré:

―Hola.

―¿Puedo entrar?

―Claro, sí. ―Me quité de en medio y lo dejé pasar.

Echó un vistazo alrededor del pequeño, estéril apartamento y luego a mí. Enrojecí bajo su escrutinio. ―Nuevo lugar ―dije con un tono un poco a la defensiva―. Bueno, siéntate. ―Hice un gesto hacia el sofá―. Siento que esté hecho un lío…

―Tienes que dejar de pedirme disculpas ―dijo James con firmeza―. Yo soy el único que lo siente, Alex. No entendí lo que estabas tratando de decirme anoche.

¿Cómo lo descifró, entonces? James leyó la pregunta en mi cara.

 ―Johnny me llevó aparte después de que salieras. Me dijo que ibas a ser chef, que habías estado planeando esto desde hacía meses y que si yo me hubiera molestado en hablar contigo lo sabría también. Entonces me llamó jodido idiota.

―Lo siento por eso.

―No lo sientas, tiene razón. ―James se movió hacia mi lado, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de los míos―. A veces soy muy obtuso. Es una de las cosas que Liam odiaba sobre mí, la incapacidad para entender lo que otras personas necesitan. No aprendí de él. Me dijiste que significaba algo para ti de mil maneras, y yo las ignoré porque eso parecía más seguro.

―Nunca te dije que te amaba.

―Me diste todo lo que deseaba en la cama sin preguntar y lo mejoraste sin siquiera intentarlo. Me preparabas el desayuno. Me diste bombones caseros para el día de San Valentín, por el amor de Dios. ―James tocó mi cara suavemente―. No creí que estuviera listo para una relación. Quería estar seguro. Así que te pagaba, te mantenía a distancia y esperaba no enamorarme de ti. Pero lo he hecho. ―Tomó una respiración profunda―. Quiero que estés conmigo, no como un acompañante pagado, sino como mi amante. Como mi amigo. Como mi pareja. Te amo, Alex. Por favor, dime que puedo solucionarlo.

No me sentía como si pudiera hablar. Si lo intentara, me derrumbaría y ninguno de los dos necesitaba eso en este momento. En su lugar, atraje a James entre mis brazos, enroscando mis dedos a través de su suave, corto pelo y le acerqué para un beso. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó, presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos cuando el beso se profundizó. Abrí mis labios y dejé que su lengua entrara, imitando involuntariamente su empuje con mis caderas. Quería que me devorara, que me abrazara y que consumiera toda mi frustración y dolor con su necesidad por mí. James me necesitaba. Me amaba. Podía sentirlo en el temblor de sus brazos, oírlo en el débil gemido sin aliento que salía de su garganta cuando nos abrazamos. Era amado, y era feliz. Delirantemente feliz de estar con él.

Tuvimos que separarnos finalmente; se hacía difícil respirar, y aún más difícil contener las ganas de follar allí mismo en medio de mi pequeño salón. James me sujetaba con firmeza, como si me pudiera atraer dentro de él. ―¿Te quedarás conmigo? ―preguntó finalmente―. Quiero que mi casa sea un hogar de nuevo. No me parece bien sin ti allí.

―Bueno… ―Fingí considerarlo durante un momento―. Tienes una cocina mucho más bonita.

James se rio. ―Y una cama mucho más agradable. En la que, por cierto, tengo muchas ganas de tenerte dentro.

Mi cansancio se había desvanecido con nuestro beso, y la perspectiva de estar en la cama con él me dio una oleada de energía. Eché un vistazo alrededor del apartamento. ―Voy a tener que olvidarme de mi depósito por romper el contrato de arrendamiento.

―Que se lo queden. Te quiero conmigo.

―Yo también. ―Me levanté, tirando de James conmigo y lo besé otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle sin aliento y sonriente―. Vayámonos a casa.

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PLATO FAVORITO

Cari Z.

                                                            

 

Título original: _Favorite Dish_

© Cari Z.

Traducción y formato: Traductores Anónimos

Página de la autora: <http://carizerotica.blogspot.com>.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

En realidad no cocino para mí mismo casi nada.

Sé que es extraño que un cocinero profesional lo admita. Me encanta cocinar. Me encanta hacer cosas ricas y sabrosas para que las disfruten las personas que vienen al restaurante donde trabajo. Me encanta cocinar para mi familia y amigos; sin embargo, a mí me da igual una sopa de lata que cualquier cosa que haya hecho yo. No estoy seguro de por qué. Tal vez sea mi residual tacañería la que habla. De todos modos, me ayuda a mantenerme delgado.

James se asegura de que coma cuando está aquí. Cenamos juntos cada noche y desayunamos juntos todas las mañanas. Nuestros gustos   varían mucho. A James le gustan pequeñas porciones de alimentos más pesados, cosas hechas con mantequilla, crema y carne roja. Si no pusiera gorgonzola o queso de cabra en nuestras ensaladas, probablemente no disfrutaría de ellas. Come todo lo que hago porque me ama, y yo tiendo a hacer todo lo que le gusta porque lo amo. Si me salto el filete una noche o como pastel de ruibarbo en el desayuno, no dice nada. Es bueno en ese sentido.

James es bueno en muchos sentidos. Pero ahora mismo James Fitzgerald, extraordinario abogado y defensor ecologista, está en Indonesia. En Yakarta, concretamente. Lleva allí las últimas dos semanas y media. Es el periodo más largo que hemos estado separados desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos hace poco más de un año. Faltan tres días para que regrese y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no volverme loco de impaciencia. Trabajo, y cuando no trabajo, cocino. Luego regalo todo lo que hago.

La semana pasada hice más de una docena de pasteles, solo por el placer de hacerlos. De ruibarbo, cereza, manzana, merengue de limón, de lima y tres de los favoritos de James, de pacana de chocolate. Se los di a varios vecinos (creo que la señora Klein quiere contratarme permanentemente para su grupo de apoyo). Llevé unos cuantos al restaurante para que merendaran mis compañeros de trabajo y uno a la casa de mi antiguo compañero, Johnny. Abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo al pastel y espetó:

―Me odias.

―Bueno, tú me quieres.

―¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que pasar en el gimnasio cuando vivíamos juntos, Alex? ¿Cuánto éxito tengo ahora, desde que me desenganché de  tu maldita comida? Me odias.

Suspiré. Johnny vive en un mundo donde la única vida que vale la pena vivir es un melodrama.

―No te voy a forzar a que comas el pastel. Me lo llevaré de vuelta a casa…

―¿De qué es? ―exigió.

―De manzana caramelizada.

―¡Dios, maldito seas! ―dijo alegremente, tirando de mí y mi pastel hacia el vestíbulo. Me quitó la tarta de las manos y me miró fijamente―. James está fuera, ¿eh?

―Sí.

―Sí, me doy cuenta. Tienes ese aspecto tenso alrededor del rabillo de los ojos y haces estos dulces pegajosos que él no se comería ni en un millón de años. Vamos. Es momento para el pastel, el café y la conversación como terapia. ―Me llevó a su cocina y estuve casi cuatro horas sin pensar en James durante cada minuto.

Supongo que cocino porque es algo monótono. No quiero decir que se pueda hacer sin pensar, sino que puedo pensar solo en la cocina mientras lo hago. También hago otras cosas para mantenerme ocupado: voy a correr, leo, de vez en cuando veo la televisión. Sin embargo, nada funciona como cocinar. Incluso cuando estoy cocinando lo hago con James en mente. Como esta noche, por ejemplo.

Esta noche he hecho una comida que a James le encantaría. Una suculenta lasaña de carne rellena de ricotta y mozzarella, tomates frescos, cebolla y especias. Pan recién horneado con mantequilla de ajo y queso parmesano. Una ensalada de espinacas baby con vinagreta balsámica casera. Una botella de reserva de su Merlot italiano favorito, incluso enciendo una vela. Me siento, como un poco de ensalada y un poco de pan y envuelvo el resto. Si congelo la lasaña, estará lista para cuando regrese James, aproximadamente en… sesenta y nueve horas.

Limpiar no me lleva más de media hora. Considero cocinar un poco más, pero ahora ando bastante escaso de comestibles. En su lugar, intento ver la televisión en la sala de estar. No veo mucho la tele, pero mis placeres culpables son los espectáculos de baile. Fui bailarín antes de ser jefe de cocina y me encanta ver a gente hermosa hacer el ridículo mientras aprende a bailar tango. Pero no hay baile esta noche, ni siquiera una repetición. Otras opciones incluyen… eh, no me interesan. Le echo un vistazo al libro que llevo por la mitad, pero ni el origen del universo puede mantener mi atención esta noche. Bien, entonces, a la cama. A las ocho de la noche, soy tan patético.

No tengo muchos amigos. James, Johnny, algunas de las personas con las que trabajo, pero soy más o menos una persona hogareña. James es la mariposa social, aunque no lo imaginarías a primera vista. Es guapísimo, pero cuando quiere ser reservado es absolutamente intachable. Por el contrario, cuando quiere dar la bienvenida es como si su mera presencia no fuera bastante: el modo en que te hace sentir, la atención especial que recibes de su parte. Cuando James se centra en ti, sientes que eres el centro de su mundo. O tal vez sea solo del modo que me parece a mí.

 Apago las luces, asegurándome de que la puerta esté cerrada y me dirijo escaleras arriba. Nuestro dormitorio está al final del pasillo y es mi lugar favorito de la casa. Lo sé, obvio, pero no solo por _eso_. Parece como si James estuviera allí, es la única habitación donde su personalidad se refleja a través de la decoración. La alfombra es de color champán, las paredes son de color chocolate oscuro. La colcha es del mismo tono de rojo que el vino que bebí antes, la cama es alta y ancha. La ventana tiene cortinas gruesas que evita que entre hasta la luz más persistente, y todas las luces tienen reguladores de intensidad, incluso las lámparas de noche. Paso la mano distraídamente sobre la mesita de James, tocando sus gafas durante un momento. Gafas de lectura. Odia usarlas; cree que lo hacen parecer viejo. La primera vez que me lo dijo le dije que no, que tener cuarenta y tres es lo que te hace parecer viejo. Estaba bromeando, pero pasó el resto de la noche acosándome  hasta que tuve que confesarle que no, que seguía igual de joven que siempre. Yo tengo veintitrés años y a James le preocupa la diferencia, pero no debería. No debería.

Enciendo la luz del baño y abro el grifo de la ducha. Me desnudo frente al espejo; la verdad es que es imposible no desnudarse en frente de un espejo en el baño, están por todas partes. No puedo escapar de mí mismo. Soy de estatura media, delgado y tonificado por ejercitarme todas las mañanas y tan pálido como un vampiro. Qué puedo decir, me quemo con facilidad. Suelto mi pelo de la coleta que llevo y cae sobre mis hombros, oscuro y liso. Mis rasgos son agudos, mis ojos azules. James me dice que soy hermoso, pero creo que solo lo piensa él. Me alegro de que piense así.

La esencia de James impregna la habitación, pero no el baño. Su ex decoró la habitación y se nota. La vanidad es inmensa. Hay bronce pulido, pintura verde pastel y un cajón para cada producto. Hay un jacuzzi enorme, y no soy lo suficientemente hipócrita para decir que no me gusta usarlo, pero solo cuando James y yo nos bañamos juntos. Cuando estoy solo uso la ducha. En la cabina cabrían tres como yo, pero simplemente me parece menos derrochador.

Doy un paso bajo la ducha caliente y cojo el jabón, lavándome enérgicamente. El jabón huele a mandarinas y sonrío un poco cuando me froto hacia abajo. James bromea diciendo que nunca dejo de pensar en la comida, que incluso me sigue al baño y supongo que tiene razón. Mi champú es de aroma a miel y el acondicionador huele a menta. Me lavo, enjuago y salgo.

Los espejos están empañados ahora, ocultando mi reflejo. Me seco con la toalla de James, una grande, suave y roja. Después, la cuelgo de nuevo tan ordenada como puedo en su estante. Nunca me molestaba en eso antes de irnos a vivir juntos, pero a James le gustan las cosas justo de ese modo. Encontrar un equilibrio entre nuestros estilos de vida ha sido difícil, pero ha merecido la pena cada segundo. Si tengo que emplear un poco de tiempo extra para doblar las cosas o hacer la cama, es un pequeño precio a pagar. Él a su vez no se inmuta cuando apilo una torre de libros en mi mesita de noche tan alta que se derrumba en un montón en el suelo cuando chocamos con ella durante el sexo, a pesar de que se ofreció a comprarme un kindle a la mañana siguiente. Sonrío al recordarlo, después me cepillo los dientes y me voy a la cama.

Dado el tipo de bobo que soy, pensarías que me acuesto en su lado de la cama cuando él no está, pero no. Estoy en mi lado, mi lado habitual. A veces, puedo engañarme a mí mismo por las mañanas pensando que está conmigo, incluso si es solo por un momento. Es ridículo lo mucho que le echo de menos. Tres días más… sesenta y ocho horas más. Esta noche tampoco llamó. Es verdad que es muy pronto aquí, pero la diferencia horaria es de doce horas y James se levanta ridículamente temprano como de costumbre. Generalmente llama mientras está desayunando, antes de que las reuniones ocupen su día. Tal vez lo haga. Tal vez debería llamarlo yo. Alcanzo mi móvil, y luego lo reconsidero. Si no me ha llamado entonces será porque está en una reunión o cansado del trabajo. De todas formas, debería dejarlo tranquilo. ¿Inseguro yo? Tal vez un poco.

Estoy cansado. He trabajado tantos turnos en el restaurante como he podido en estas últimas semanas y esta noche es la primera  que he tenido libre. Nunca trabajo por las noches cuando James está aquí, así que mis jefes aprovechan todo lo que pueden cuando se presenta la ocasión. Es bueno sentirse cansado. Me duermo casi de inmediato, sin ninguna de mis habituales vueltas y revueltas y _quejas_ mientras James se acomoda. Nos quedamos dormimos separados, pero por la mañana, normalmente, está enredado junto a mí. Me llevó un tiempo acostumbrarme a eso. Ahora, me gusta haberme acostumbrado.

***

Suaves labios con aroma a café presionan contra mi pelo, luego mi mejilla. La cama baja con el peso de alguien que se sienta a mi lado. Una suave presión me empuja en el colchón mientras alguien se inclina sobre mí y experimento un breve momento de conmoción  antes de que mi cerebro somnoliento se despierte.

―¿James?

―Eh, cariño ―murmura contra mi sien, con una mano subiendo para enmarcar mi cara y la otra acariciando mi espalda.

―Estás en casa ―murmuro confuso. Afortunadamente mi cuerpo está reaccionando mejor que mi mente y me giro hacia su abrazo levantando mis labios hacia los suyos y devolviéndole el lento y dulce beso. Saco mis brazos de debajo de la sábana y los paso alrededor de sus hombros, apretándole junto a mí. Nuestras bocas se separan para tomar aliento y digo:

―¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo has regresado tan pronto?

―Cambio de planes en el último momento ―dice posando besos en mi cara y cuello, dejando un sendero caliente por mi clavícula―. No estaba seguro de coger el vuelo y sabía que estarías dormido para cuando llegara aquí. Te extrañé, Alex. ―Me estaba incendiando con sus besos, todavía lentos y suaves pero hambrientos, con el borde de los dientes buscando, arrollando con la lengua―. No voy hacer esto de nuevo, o Liam coge los contratos largos o te vienes conmigo.

―Bien ―digo, todavía luchando un poco por despertarme. Partes de mí lo están definitivamente, sin embargo, y James puede sentirlo.

―Hueles bien, cariño.

―¿A mandarinas? ―pregunto con una sonrisa, empujándole sobre la cama de modo que su cuerpo soporte al mío. Aún está vestido, con su camisa y pantalones, pero la chaqueta, zapatos y corbata han desaparecido.

―A ti ―me corrige, frotándose contra mí a través del edredón. Él está excitándose también para la ocasión, pero puedo percibir el extremo agotamiento en su voz, el sabor y el olor del café que ha estado tomando para mantenerse despierto durante todo este tiempo hasta llegar a mí. Por lo general, cuando hemos estado separados durante un tiempo, nuestras primeras rondas de sexo son rápidas y duras, saciando la desesperación que sentimos antes de movernos hacia relaciones más lentas, más profundas. Ahora él lo quiere, ambos lo queremos, pero esa deliciosa furia está fuera de discusión. Lento y sabroso, sin embargo, lo podemos hacer.

Desabrocho su camisa, la saco de sus pantalones y deslizo los dedos por el vello del pecho, arañando con suavidad. James gime en mi boca, una de sus manos baja a lidiar con su cinturón y pantalones. Está frío, mucho más que yo, cálido y protegido bajo nuestras mantas. Quiero tenerlo más cerca y, a la vez que se quita los pantalones, pateo la manta hacia abajo, dejándola apilada a nuestros pies mientras su cuerpo se desliza desnudo sobre el mío. Muevo la mano de su pecho al costado, preocupándome un poco por lo fácil que es notar sus costillas.

―No has estado comiendo lo suficiente ―murmura James contra mi boca mientras se instala entre mis piernas.

―Estaba pensado eso mismo de ti.

―Solo he estado hambriento de una cosa ―confiesa, empujando lentamente contra mi ingle, dejando rastros húmedos, aferrándose a mi piel―. Dios… Alex.

Me quiere, quiere estar dentro de mí. Lo quiero allí, también, y estiro la mano sobre mi desordenada mesita de noche, buscando y encontrando el lubricante. Quiero que esto sea fácil para él, para los dos, por lo que me echo un poco en la mano y la meto entre ambos, acariciando su dura y enorme polla. Gime de nuevo, empuja titubeante, durante un momento, en mi palma y tiro de mis rodillas para arriba y hacia atrás, acunándole con mis caderas.

―James ―ruego, absolutamente desvergonzado, debajo de él ahora. Me arqueo contra él y presiona hacia abajo contra mí suavemente, atravesando mi cuerpo y deslizándose en su objetivo.

Han pasado casi tres semanas y no he sido estirado ni por dedos ni por juguetes. Quema un poco mientras se asienta hasta la raíz, pero le doy la bienvenida a la plenitud y a la intimidad de la posición. Significa que James está en casa, donde debe estar, conmigo, haciendo lo que debe hacer.

―Estás apretado, cariño.

―Lo sé ―gimo―. Te siento tan grande dentro de mí. ―James baja su frente hasta la mía y se apoya ahí durante un momento, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se adapten, jadeando y luchando para no perder el control y follarme simplemente hasta corrernos. Estamos de humor para hacer el amor, y cuando finalmente se mueve, lo hace lento y constante, hacia fuera y de vuelta al interior. Está resbaladizo y cálido y maravilloso y es mío, y lo persuado para un beso mientras me hace el amor. Él me ama, todo lo que hacemos juntos es bueno, pero es raro que nos unamos tan despacio, tan tranquilamente. Su guardia está baja y puedo leer todo lo que siente por mí en su expresión anhelante, en su voz entrecortada cuando se empuja adentro, en la ternura de su beso. Me ama. Daría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa por serlo todo para él, y en este momento puedo ver que él siente lo mismo.

James nunca se acelera, pero puedo oír que su orgasmo se acerca, sentirlo por el modo en que su pecho tiembla y su respiración se vuelve áspera. Yo podría llegar en cualquier momento, estoy en el filo, esperando a que él llegue primero y creo que él está haciendo lo mismo. Mi erección está atrapada entre nuestros estómagos, creando una fricción increíble, pero llegaría enseguida con tan solo tenerlo dentro de mí después de estar tanto tiempo separados. Gimo su nombre, empuja nuevamente hacia dentro más duro y aprieto alrededor de su longitud cuando mi placer crece y crece, estallando finalmente por encima de mí, sin importar cuánto intente esperar y me corro con un grito mudo, aferrándole contra mí. James se empuja profundamente y se corre también, una repentina ráfaga de calor en mi interior, y nuestros cuerpos se enganchan durante un momento, encajando perfectamente uno con el otro mientras nos perdemos en nuestra felicidad.

Pronto nos relajamos, suspirando contentos en la boca del otro ya que volvemos a besarnos otra vez, de forma lenta, perfecta y maravillosa.

 ―Hay suficiente comida en el frigorífico para alimentar a un equipo de fútbol ―le digo con una sonrisa irónica―. Todos tus platos preferidos.

―Bien ―responde James lánguidamente―, entonces podemos pasar los próximos días en la cama. La empresa no me espera de vuelta hasta el miércoles. ¿Puedes conseguir tiempo libre en el trabajo?

―Dado que trabajé durante tres semanas más de sesenta horas, por supuesto.

―Perfecto ―ronronea. James niega que sea un ronroneo, pero no hay otra palabra para el grave, intensamente satisfecho ruido que emite en momentos como este. Sale lentamente de mí y empieza a levantarse, pero lo empujo de nuevo a la cama. Voy al baño, cuido de mí mismo y vuelvo con una toallita húmeda. Está tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y apenas se mueve cuando lo limpio. Lanzo el trapo en dirección a la cesta, pensando que puedo recogerlo por la mañana si fallo, Luego subo a la cama con él y tiro de las mantas de nuevo hacia arriba hasta cubrirnos. James ni siquiera se molesta con el pretexto de la separación, simplemente desliza un brazo y una pierna por encima de mi cuerpo y me ancla en el sitio. Gira la cara para acariciar mi pelo y tararea feliz―. Es difícil dormir sin ti.

―Sé cómo te sientes ―le contesto―. Estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto. Te quiero, James.

―Yo también te quiero, cariño. ―Se queda dormido rápido, aguantó lo justo para abrazarme, y estoy más que feliz de que me abrace. Los días de deleitarse el uno con el otro se extienden delante de mí y sonrío mientras voy a la deriva en sus brazos. James Fitzgerald, extraordinario abogado y defensor ecologista, mi amante, mi corazón y mi plato favorito.

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
